Dead Forever
by Indigo Mind
Summary: So Lucy's dead, as we all know. But what we don't know, is the story of one person as he faces Lucy's death. *A poem added. Thanks for reviewers for their kind words... I LOVE YOU ALL!!!:)*


Dead Forever  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first fanfic posted anywhere, so please forgive the miswriting. I didn't have a beta at the time I wrote this, and I don't want to send this to one now, it'd kinda take away the original thing. Feedback is very welcomed. :)  
  
(DIS)CLAIMER: Dave, Lucy, Abby and Chuny are property of Warner Bros.'s, and so is the thing that Chuny says, but Dave's thoughts and that little poem are mine. If you for some strange reason want to use it, please ask me first.  
  
  
  
"Lucy" Chuny had given away. Everybody around the table were shaken, but nobody was as shaken as Dave was.  
  
  
  
It's all too wrong  
  
It's insane to think it's actually happening  
  
Still they're telling me it is  
  
And after a while of convincing, I have no choice but to believe  
  
  
  
A bad dream. No. Not a dream. It was happening. It hit Dave so bad that he felt like he was falling from the edge, forever falling. He felt empty inside, and could only see and feel the touch of the world, touch of the chair he was sitting at.  
  
"Dave, you want to talk or something?" Lucy would've said. Yep, she was the only one who cared. The only one who knew.  
  
His falling stopped, and he hit the ground. The pain began to tore him slowly apart. But he couldn't cry right now, with his co-workers surrounded him. After a moment, he got up and walked away. Yes, he was dizzy, and yes, it wasn't a good thing to ride alone to his apartment and be there alone, but he didn't care right now. It didn't matter. He was lost anyway. Lost and lonely.  
  
  
  
That you're dead  
  
Dead as the sun  
  
Mind blown away, only body left decaying  
  
But it hurts to even think of you like this  
  
So that's why I'm here  
  
Asking, praying  
  
For the change  
  
Of this being only a sick, long nightmare  
  
But as I see it's not  
  
I see I just wanna go with you  
  
This pain is more than I can handle  
  
  
  
He let the tears run after he got away from the hospital's yard. He knew he had to face his co-workers almost every day for at least few years from now, so he couldn't admit or tell anything big to them. Not anything like this. He had overheard the whispers behind his back, and he didn't think he could stand it if the same voices that were speaking so mean right now would start to feel sorry for him.  
  
First, he hadn't realized it was so deep. They had just been friends. But now, when he had admitted it to himself, the cry just didn't seem to have an end.  
  
Dave came to his door and turned the key. He saw his place was just like he had seen it in the morning, and the fact that his own home would give no mercy to him and fade away, just like in the dreams, made him cry even more. He slammed the door to close and sat on the floor, on his welcome- mat. His eyes continued to search anything from the picture that would prove this wasn't true. He knew the pain wouldn't give up until it had turned him into living-breathing-human-zombie, dead at heart.  
  
  
  
And I promise not to get over too well  
  
I promise not to let you die inside my head  
  
Like in this shitty world  
  
  
  
Dave heard the beating on his door, and stood up. He had been crying for hours, and now his throat was aching so badly, he could only whisper the name of the missed one out loud. He opened the door, and was totally surprised for Abby standing there behind it with a cup of. tea?  
  
Abby was as surprised as she looked like.  
  
"Dave?" she asked in disbelief. She had thought that Dave had been working at County General for less than a year, and she had no idea that Lucy's dead would effect him the way it did.  
  
"Abby?" Dave asked.  
  
"Was it you? I just moved in, and then I heard the. cry, and came here to calm whoever the crier was down. There was no name on the door, did you know?" she asked and explained and asked again.  
  
"Come in" Dave asked her to, and stepped out of her way. Great, now he'd have to explain all this.  
  
"Thank you." She made it to the apartment, and looked around. Dave closed the door again, wiped couple of tears off, lead Abby to small living room and asked her to sit on the couch. Abby sat down and gave Dave the cup of tea. Dave sat on the floor and sighed heavily.  
  
"It was me." he gave away. He knew there were no turning back, so he could just tell the whole story.  
  
Abby simply nodded.  
  
"I loved her" he explained, and met Abby's eyes, with his eyes full of tears again.  
  
"She was the only one in the hall wide world that cared about me. The only one." he whispered, and a tear dropped from his eye, and more came.  
  
Abby sat next to Dave and put her arms around him, giving a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Shh. not true. I do care about you. You cried the way I never had heard a man cry before" she told him.  
  
"I'm so. completely lost without her." Dave looked her into the eye.  
  
"I'll try to guide you out of the darkness and pain." Abby smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you face this before it comes too hard to handle." She whispered him.  
  
"Thank you" Dave whispered, and wept against Abby's shoulder until the dawn. 


End file.
